Savior in the Mist
by KnightLawn
Summary: One-Shot story: A fairy tale about a well-intentioned extremist group. Trying to find a cure for people being turned into savage animals killing one another. Edited on 2/25/2018


There was a prophecy written by those that sought a cure at a time when the world was dying…

A loud screech came from the gate doors as they opened. The boy moved forward with his tiger partner as they walked into the light of the cheering crowd. The opposing team rode on a large size bird. The bird immediately flapped its wings. As soon as it was high enough in the air. Its rider thrust his hand forward commanding it to dive down. The boy commanded the tiger to jump out of the way with a click of his heels at the tiger's side.

The tiger ran out of the way as the bird and his partner crashed to the floor. They stood back up as quickly as they could. The boy shot a glance up at the coliseum seating. Noticing a woman on a throne wearing a lab coat and uniform. That's when the boy was knocked off of his steed. As he fought to get the bird off of him. Only seeing the bird's beak barely miss him several times.

Managing to pin the boy's arm down with one of its feet it bit him in the shoulder. Leaving a large gap in his arm. The tiger rammed into the two opponents. As the combatant was thrown off of the bird and on to the ground. The tiger walked protectively around his counterpart so he could slowly stand back on his feet. The boy slowly headed towards the gate with the tiger at his side. He exited the area heading to the small village that he called home.

He sat on his cot and patted the large cat on the head. The beast stood up after a few moments and walked out into the night disappearing into the trees ahead. A nurse walked in about one hour later she bandaged up the boy's shoulder with a gauze pad and some wrapping. without saying a word, she finished tightening up to the wrapping and left.

Laying back down he fell into a deep sleep. This sleep led him into a dream. The boy was on an island where the sun showed brightly. Many people could be seen on the island carrying logs and other supplies. The boy smiled on the site of everyone working together to make a home they could call their own. The boy noticed a log on the ground and ran over to go assist. Quickly though just as he picked it up night came.

A crossed the sky a streak of light that headed toward the water plunged into it. A loud explosion could be heard as dust particles flew a crossed the water onto the island. Everyone quickly was cover by the large cloud of dust particles. Screams and shouts could be heard as the dust was clearing. Glowing eyes could be seen and screams were replaced by growing. When the boy finally got a good look at his surroundings.

Humans all around him were slowly stepping down on their hands and knees. Letting out ear-piercing screams that turned into roars. Turning them into various animal's birds, bears, foxes and more. Those that were still human all were running around from various creatures that now chased them around the island. A few of these animals consisting of a tiger, lion, and stag. Jumped in front of the kids that were being chased and began to fight back against some of the children's attackers.

As the boy watched from a distance the insuring fighting. A tiger that he had seen earlier trying to assist in protecting the kids was running towards his direction. As it ran through the trees on the island to avoid detection. Peering its head out between two thick busies. The boy cocked his head in wonderment. How was this tiger along with only a select few not acting like savages? He slowly took a few steps back keeping his distance. Proceeding to lay there the boy waited a moment or so then came forward.

Walking to the Tigers' side it seemed to give a nod. The boy mounted the creature when the tiger stood up the two walked right into where all of the savage humans now turned into animals fought one another. Though they were able to phase right through them as though the two of them connecting had allowed them to be a mere apparition. They came to the edge of the beach walking into the water before them towards the black cloud of dust covering the horizon.

The boy slowly awoke eyes adjusting to the light. As he thought he saw a shadow move away from the hut opening. He could hear the murmuring of voices just outside his hut. He was unable to make out what they were saying. Everything was still a blur unable to adjust fully to his surroundings. It was as if he was trapped in some sort of trance. His head still wanting to go back to the dream of the island and the tiger. The last thing he saw was looking over his shoulder where the bandages had been. They were gone now. It was the final thing he had seen before slipping back into blackness.

"Wake up." Said a voice spoke suddenly. The boy sat up quickly looking to his left. Seeing a man standing over him. "You are no longer required to participate in the Coliseum games. Come with me and keep quiet." The boy hesitated at first and then followed. Climbing in a jeep the keys were inserted and the engine was started. Once they started driving away from the huts and onto the open clearing. The boy's heart began to pound in his chest. His mind began to race. What would happen with the rest of those kids still living in the huts? Would these dangerous games continue?

The man glanced at him as the boy looked sadly out the window. "You are the cure." It was the first thing the man had said since they started the long drive.

"So, more are or aren't going to have to die in those monstrous games out there?" He asked angerly with a wave of his hand.

He shook his head. "I'm not allowed to say anything more. I was sent to pick you up and give you that message by the head of the project herself." The boy turned back resting his arms on the end of the car window with tears filling his eyes. "I am sorry my boy." Was the man's final reply as they turned a corner that finished leading them to the lab. When they parked both got out and the boys first thought was to just start running but he was too nervous to even move.

"Straight up those steps and through that door." The man said. As he pointed a finger at what was in front of them. The boy looked at the man noticing he was watching him with caution. He moved on up the steps desperate to get away from the man as tears from his eyes stained the steps. He didn't look back as he headed inside the building spotting an older looking woman from before. Who he only knew as having been seated on a throne a day before.

The boy stepped up to the lead scientist of the project. The scientist held out the bandages that had been on his arm a day earlier. Containing a large spot of blood. "We've found the cure for the pelage turning people into savage animals. The answer lies in your blood." The boy stared at the spot that was on the bandages. As the scientist led him over to a large screen. Setting the bandages on a panel under a microscope. Allowing him to see that the virus wasn't spreading but its molecules slowly being ripped apart. Then destroyed. The boy looked over his shoulder towards the door not saying a word. "Don't worry about those that haven't been infected." She let out a laugh.

He now looked at the floor as tears stained his cheeks. "Please promise me that no one else will be used as a subject for the cure?"

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course, I promise this to you little one." He looked up into the woman's eyes as if looking for some more comfort. None came as she looked over at another door that two guards stood at. Gesturing for them to fallow them as they headed to the lab and down the hall.

A bunch of animals behind glass. Foxes, deer, bare, and many others. The scientist led him up to one of the creatures. From the darkness slowly approached a large bare. "Who is- "He began but before he could finish. The bear lunged forward at the glass causing the boy to jump back in fright. The woman didn't respond to the boy's unfinished question. Only snapping her fingers as a gesture for them to keep moving.

Next, he was taking towards a mighty stag. This creature appeared calm at first merely eating at some grass put in a small size container for it. As soon as it took notice of the boy. Its head jerked up at first appearing to be in thought. As though it might have recognized him from somewhere. It then lowered its head and charged its antlers right at the boy. Once again, the boy jumped back in horror. Despite the glass having stopped the stags attack.

He was led to a single room down the hall. As the scientist opened the door to a darkened room. The lights were turned on as they came to another containment unit. This one was separate from the rest. Containing a sleeping red colored fox. As the scientist walked over to a table that contained a single cage filled with mice. She grabbed one of them out of the cage bringing it over to where the fox was sleeping. Opening the door tossing the mouse inside and shutting it quickly.

A few moments later the fox yawned. As it slowly looked around becoming aware of its surroundings. The fox took notice of the mouse that scurried around in the cage. Lunging at it. Missing the first time causing the fox to slide into the glass. The second time around it caught the creature in its jaws. Causing the boy to flinch as the foxes prey was killed and devoured.

The scientist walked over to another table that only sat a box on top of it. From it, she grabbed out a dark-colored device and held it high in the air for a moment. The boy's eyes widened as he saw what it was. She lowered her arm to her side and slowly walked over to her captive. Placing the muzzle around his face. He thought about shaking it off just before she finished wrapping the last strap around the back of his head. He knew better than to go back on his end of the bargain.

"Careful boys he might go savage." She said looking at both of the guards as the three of them laughed. She then proceeds to lead him out the door. As they walked down the hall he was taken to a room at the very end of it. She opened the door and the lights flickered on as they entered. The boy noticed silver colored trays. On top of them were needles and other surgical equipment. The woman's arm was held out to the hospital bed before them. "Please have a seat." She said calm and sympathy in her voice.

She directed the two guards with a wave of her hand. As they pushed the boy down from a sitting position to a laying one. For a moment he saw what looked like tubes on the ceiling. Each having a long needle on the end of it. He didn't get the chance to figure out how many there were before he was pushed to lay on his side by the first guard. The second walked around to where he made himself visible. Tying the boy's wrists together with large bands.

As the same guard took a large strap tying it around his waist. Lastly, the guard walked over and pinned his neck to the bed with a strap. Not tight enough to chock him just enough to keep his head from moving around. The guard walked around him and stood in front of the bed where he lay. "Leave us." The scientist commanded. The guards left the room shutting the door behind them.

The scientist walked over to where she was now in his line of vision. She pulled up his shirt then from the silver tray next to her grabbed one cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol. Taking the cleaning solution pouring it on to the cotton ball. She gently rubbed it on his sides as she begins to speak. "You're going to save a lot of lives little one. You should be so proud."

The boy closed his eyes forcing himself to relax. Taking several deep breaths. Opening them again to see that the woman was now standing by a computer. She typed in some commands and with that, the needles on the ceiling came down piercing his side. He filched as he saw his blood filled the tubes that were then deposited into several IV bags. After what felt like hours of the scientist just watching him lay there. She turned back to the computer and typed in commands.

The needles came out of his sides and retracted back to their original place. The world around him was spinning. As he focused on the scientist retrieving the bags of blood. Opening a back door and closing it behind her. A couple of minutes later she came back out again and walked over to his bedside. "Your gift will save many lives once the antidote is made. Sleep little chosen one." As if by her command he slipped into blackness. The last thing he saw was the woman take a knee before him. Whether it was out of respect or to mock him he would never know.


End file.
